David William Donald Cameron (1966)/ancestry
}} (Not nearly as complete as current Familypedia data could make it, but concentrates on interesting lines. For much more detail of earlier generations, see the /ancestors page.) *'1 David William Donald Cameron (1966)' Parents *2 Ian Donald Cameron (1932-2010) *3 Mary Fleur Mount (1934) Grandparents *4 Ewen Donald Cameron (1906-1958) *5 Enid Agnes Maud Levita (c1908-1993) *6 William Mount, 2nd Baronet (1904-1993), High Sheriff of Berkshire *7 Elizabeth Nance Llewellyn (1904-1994) Great-grandparents *8 Ewen Allan Cameron (1879-1937) *9 Rachel Margaret Geddes (c1880-1969) *10 Arthur Francis Levita (c1865-1910) *11 Stephanie Agnes Cooper (1883-1918) *12 William Arthur Mount, 1st Baronet (1866-1930) *13 Hilda Lucy Adelaide Low (1875-1950) *14 Owen John Llewellyn (c1880)? *15 Anna Elizabeth Mann (1877-aft1928) Great-great-grandparents *16 Ewen Cameron (1841-1908) *17 Josephine Elizabeth Houchen (1857-) *18 Alexander Geddes (1840-1902) *19 Frances Sharp (1849-) *20 Emile George Charles Levita (1827-1909) *21 Katherine Plumridge Rée (1842-1907) *22 Lord Alfred Cooper (1838-1908) ? *23 Agnes Cecil Emmeline Duff (1852-1925) *24 William George Mount (1824-1906) *25 Marianne Emily Clutterbuck (1837-1928) *26 M.P. William Malcolm Low (1835-1923) *27 Ida Matilda Alice Feilding (1840-1915) *28 Evan Henry Llewellyn (1847-1914) *29 Mary Blanche Somers (c1847-) *30 William John Mann (1849-) *31 Julia Brown (1846-) 3/great-grandparents *32 William Cameron (1806-) *33 Catherine Cameron (1809-) *34 John Houchen (c1830)? *46 James Duff, 5th Earl of Fife (1814-1879) (see Duff Genealogy for him and ancestors and spouses) *47 Agnes Georgiana Elizabeth Hay (1829-1869) *48 William Mount (1787)? *49 Charlotte Talbot (c1787-1879) *50 Robert Clutterbuck (1798-1879) *51 Elizabeth Ann Hulton (c1803-1851)? *52 General John Low (1788-1880), GCSI KCB? *53 Augusta Ludlow Shakespear (1809-1892) *54 William Basil Percy Feilding, 7th Earl of Denbigh (1796-1865) *55 Mary Elizabeth Kitty Moreton (1798-1842) 4/great-grandparents *64 James Cameron (1776-) *65 Margaret Fletcher (1772-) *66 Ewen Cameron (1775-1842) *67 Helen McDonell (c1777-1861) *92 General Hon Alexander Duff (c1778-1851) *93 Anne Stein (c1789-1859)? *94 William George Hay, 18th Earl of Erroll (1801-1846) *95 Elizabeth FitzClarence (1801-1856) *98 George Talbot (1763) *99 Charlotte Elizabeth Drake (c1763)? *100 Robert Clutterbuck (1772-1831) *101 Marianne Capper (c1774-1856)? *106 John Talbot Shakespear (1783) *107 Amelia Thackeray (1780-1824) *108 William Robert Basil Feilding of Denbigh (1760-1799) *109 Anne Catherine Powys (c1760-1852)? *110 Thomas Reynolds Moreton, 1st Earl of Ducie (1776-1840) *111 Frances Herbert (1775-1830) 5/great-grandparents *128 Alexander Cameron () *129 *130 *131 *132 Alexander Cameron (1743-1828) *133 Katherine Fraser (1738-1815) *134 Donald McDonell (1740-1827) *135 Helen Grant (c 1749-1827) *184 Alexander Duff, 3rd Earl of Fife (1731-1811) *185 Mary Skene (c1731)? *188 William Hay, 17th Earl of Erroll (1772-1819) *189 Alicia Eliott (-1812) *'190 William IV of the United Kingdom (1765-1837)' *191 Dorothy Bland (1761-1816), actress, and openly acknowledged live-in partner of the then Duke of Clarence before his marriage and coronation *196 Rev George Talbot (c1717-1782) *197 Anne De Bouverie (1729-1813) *200 Thomas Clutterbuck (1745-1791) *201 Sarah Thorgood (1749-1783) *212 John Shakespear (1749-1825) *213 Mary Davenport (1757-1793) *214 William Makepeace Thackeray (1749-1814), who had a famous grandson namesake *215 Amelia Webb (1758-1810) *216 Basil Feilding, 6th Earl of Denbigh (1719-1800) *217 Mary Cotton (bef1742-1782) *222 Henry Herbert, 1st Earl of Carnarvon (1741-1811) *223 Elizabeth Alicia Maria Wyndham (1752-1826) 6/great-grandparents *256 (Cameron?) *264 (Cameron?) *268 Ewen McDonell of Livisy (-1781) *270 Duncan Grant of Glenmoriston, styled "Corneilear" (1698-) *271 Helen Grant of Corrimony (c1698) *368 William Duff, 1st Earl of Fife (1697-1763) *369 Jean Grant (1705-1788), daughter of James Grant *376 James Boyd Hay, 15th Earl of Erroll (1726-1778) *377 Isabella Carr (bef1747-1808) *378 Samuel Elliot of Antigua? *379 Alice Byam, daughter of Colonel William Byam? *'380 George III of the United Kingdom (1738-1820)' *381 Charlotte von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1744-1818) *382 Francis Bland (c1740)? *383 Catherine Mahoney (c1740) (wife of Francis) or Grace Phillips (mistress)? *392 Charles Talbot, 1st Baron Talbot (1685-1736) *393 Cecil Matthews (-1720) *394 Jacob de Bouverie, 1st Viscount Folkestone (c1693-1761) *395 Mary Clarke (-1739) *400 Thomas Clutterbuck (1707-1792) ? *401 Jemima Meadowes (c1710-1778) *426 Reverend William Davenport-Talbot (1725-1781), an early example of a man incorporating his wife's surname *427 Martha Talbot (1720-1790) *430 Richmond Webb (1715-1785) *431 Sarah Griffiths (1724-1789) *432 William Feilding, 5th Earl of Denbigh (1697-1755) *433 Isabella de Jonge, Countess of Denbigh (-1769) ? *444 William Herbert (1696-1757) *445 Catherine Elizabeth Tewes (c1700-1770) ? *446 Charles Wyndham, 2nd Earl of Egremont (1710-1763) *447 Alicia Mary Carpenter (1729-1794) 7/great-grandparents *512 (Cameron?) *540 John Grant, 6th of Glenmoriston (1662-1736) *541 Janet Cameron of Lochiel (c 1679-1759) *542 John Grant, 5th of Corrimony (1672-1725) *543 Mary Keith of Kidshill *736 William Duff of Dipple (1653-1722) *737 Jean Gordon (c1653) (born Edinglarrie) *738 James Grant, 6th Baronet Grant of Grant (-1747) (1746 O.S.) *739 Anne Colquhoun of Luss (1685-1724) *752 William Boyd, 4th Earl of Kilmarnock (1705-1746) *753 Anne Livingstone of Linlithgow (c1708-1747) *754 Sir William Carr (c1710)? *760 Frederick Lewis, Prince of Wales (1707-1751) *761 Augusta von Sachsen-Gotha-Altenburg (1719-1772) *762 Karl I. von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1708-1752) *763 Elisabeth Albertine von Sachsen-Hildburghausen (1713-1761) *888 Thomas Herbert, 8th Earl of Pembroke (1656-1733) *889 Margaret Sawyer (1657-1706) 8/great-grandparents *1024 (Cameron?) *1080 John Grant, 5th of Glenmoriston (1631-1697) *1081 Margaret Fraser of Struy (1629-) *1082 Sir Ewen Cameron of Lochiel, 17th Chief of Clan Cameron (1628-1718) *1083 Isabel Maclean of Duart (1630-) *1084 John Grant, 4th of Corrimony (1647-1726) *1085 Katherine MacDonald of Sleat (1649-) *1472 Alexander Duff of Keithmore (1623-1696) *1473 Helen Grant (1635-1694), daughter of Alexander Grant *1474 George Gordon () *1476 Ludovic Grant, 8th of Freuchie 1st of Grant (-1714)? *1478 Humphrey Colquhoun, 5th Baronet of Luss (-1718) *1479 Margaret Houston (c1660) *1504 William Boyd, 3rd Earl of Kilmarnock (1683-1717) *1505 Euphemia Ross (1684-1729) *1506 James Livingstone, 5th Earl of Linlithgow (-1723) *1507 Margaret Hay (c1674) *'1520 George II of Great Britain (1683-1760)' *1521 Wilhelmine Karoline of Brandenburg-Ansbach (1683-1737) *1522 Friedrich II. von Sachsen-Gotha-Altenburg (1676-1732) *1523 Magdalena Augusta von Anhalt-Zerbst (1679-1740) *1524 Adolf Friedrich II. von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1658-1708) *1525 Christiane Emilie Antonie von Schwarzburg-Sondershausen (1681-1715) *1526 Ernst Friedrich I. von Sachsen-Hildburghausen (1681-1724) *1527 Sophia Albertine von Erbach-Erbach (1683-1742) *1776 Philip Herbert, 5th Earl of Pembroke (1621-1669) *1777 Catherine Villiers (1621-1669) :For earlier generations, see David_William_Donald_Cameron_(1966)/ancestors Category:Ahnentafels